


When I'm With You

by vitrine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Language, One Shot, Outing, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had known about them by the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

Annabeth felt like the “bitch” everybody was making her out to be.

She had to be one—what kind of person would break up with _Percy Jackson_ (voluntarily, mind you) to be with a girl? That part bothered Annabeth the most. She hadn’t wanted to come out the same time she broke up with Percy. Hadn’t wanted him to find out from someone else she was with Piper now. But camp was like a small town. All it took was one person to see her and Piper kissing (“Annabeth and an Aphrodite girl? Didn’t see that coming.”) and everyone knew by the end of the day. Her stomach coiled with anger each time she thought of it. If she ever found out who did it—.

Most of the campers weren’t too concerned with her business. Some gave her weird looks, others kind of sneered at her like she had broken an oath. It made her paranoid. Did Percy think she was a “bitch” too? He still said hi to her, smiled at her, acknowledged her presence in general. But being near each other always felt awkward and uncomfortable. They haven’t hung out in a long time. She may not be romantically in love with him anymore, but he was still one of her best friends. She wanted to fix any misunderstandings, and make the awkwardness go away.

“Annabeth?” She came out of her mind slowly, and realized her surroundings: lounging lazily at the lake with Piper, while others around them swam or ran about.

“You okay?” Piper asked, and she tentatively held Annabeth’s hand. Even though everyone knew about them, Annabeth still felt shy with showing affection in public. It was ridiculous, and not fair to Piper. (If Annabeth could kiss a guy in front of everyone without thinking about it, she could do it with a girl too.)

She was exhausted with what everyone thought of them, or if Percy secretly resented her. Annabeth tightened her hold on Piper’s hand, the warmth of it making her smile. “I’m fine,” she said. “Just thinking about stuff.” She tilted her head toward Piper, kissed her, and counted the heartbeats in-between till they pulled back. There might’ve been some people staring; Annabeth was only concerned with the flushed smile on Piper’s face.


End file.
